Bitter Chocolate
by DarnkInk1991
Summary: Is it Willy's Fault the way her life turned out? No. She's bitter and her life changed completly from then for the worst. But she still thinks it is his fault and is willing to do anything to get back at him least to start with.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka however Virginia and all her problems and moods are mine.

A/N- this is the edited version thank you to those who reviewed you were right I should get a beta but I got one now however I went back and edited this sorry for the time lag I'll try to be faster there really isn't an excuse.

She glanced up and smiled a wicked, hard smile "ah yes I do seem to recall him Willy Wonka the amazing chocleter. Wasn't that how the song went? Well isn't it? Come on answer me you sniveling goddamned peace of filth," she screamed and as she screamed her mind pulled back from what she said. Why was she yelling? Willy Wonka had never done anything to her but, wait, he had. It was that day… that day 15 years ago she thought as she lapsed into a memory and the victim of her cruel and twisted mind slunk away during the reprieve.

_A beautiful young woman peered over the edge of a coffee mug full of steaming chocolate… No, No I'm not just another Willy Wonka. Yes, I share his profession but hat doesn't mean I'm him now does it! She fielded the questions from reporters with a brilliant ease that came from many years of this job. She was a "choclotier" but not really. That was just her side profession; her real profession was just invention of beaut,y and candy, candy inn her mind was the very essence of that. Wasn't it to every one?_

Her students that she had been yelling at parents' called in and said the students had been "victimized". Victimizing they had no idea what the hell being a victim was like, but none the less they seemed to think that they were a victim. In reality they weren't victims she was. A victim of having to read there shitty writing and listen to their crappy music that they thought was going to get them some where and if it hadn't been for that man then she wouldn't be in this profession but things had gone wrong horribly, horribly wrong.

_She had just announced her contest to the pubic… and she though it had gone well very well indeed but apparently she had been wrong. Her contest was she wanted to let 10 kids into the inter workings of her establishment she thought that they could provide her with inspiration. She got back to her desk and there was the dreaded letter it was cream colored paper with gold text on it and it made her flinch to see the monogram, two WW in flourished pin strokes._

_She hadn't hated him admittedly she hadn't been overly fond of him but then again she didn't think he was overly fond of her. She broke the seal and began reading. The letter went as fallows:_

_Dear Miss Virginia Carol, _

_I believe you have made a great and tragic mistake and I know you will live to regret it because I Willy Wonka know candy and your so called "Candy Contest" has nothing to do with candy it's art and candy and art while similar are different and I further more wish to inform you I, from this letter on wish to be update on you and hear updates on your progress I'm waiting. –WW_

Looking back on that letter, she realized he had been right about one thing, she did regret it but for different reasons then he thought she would. Admittedly she regretted a lot of things that happened during that time. She was suddenly jarred back to reality by the sound of a student asking for help; hmm…she thought to herself that unusual for them to think they need help form me. Fuck it she thought to herself and put down the coffee to help the young man, his named happen to be Elmer, I shouldn't dwell on the past.

A/N ok so it's been edited I should have done that first I'm terribly sorry for the time lag also. I promise I'll be better in the future. Please message and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka however Virginia and all her problems and moods are mine.

A/N: Again I apologize for the wait but I've been busy. Not really an excuse I know…anyway here we go any reviews are appreciated. Oh and _italics is a memory or thought._

Virginia was currently a teacher. No one who knew her well would have seen it coming, she hated children. Of course she hadn't always been like that but ever sense the contest with at the Factory she had hated them with a passion. In other words everyone had been surprised by the fact that she was a teacher but so had she. This is what Virginia thought about while listening to Elmer's piece he wrote for the acoustic guitar.

"Very good," she said. _Hell might as well go for the all…_ "Excellent!" Elmer almost fell over in shock.

"You…you really think so?" she laughed mentally at his surprise, "of course. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it you **should **know that by now." She could still see the shock and surprise on his face at his teacher letting down her harsh outer shell. He reminded her of someone. Someone she had loved but he….he…well she wouldn't dwell, not on that. Virginia returned to her desk sat down and picked up her coffee mug. As she did, she saw something underneath it that caused her to flinch. It was a very familiar cream colored envelope with gold _WW_'s printed on it.

She dropped it. It drew her back into thoughts of long ago, _after the event at her factory, oh fuck she thought event isn't the word not at all really disaster was more the word. It was a smoldering pile of ash and rubble. She could hear it his laughter ringing in her ears "I told you so!" _

_"FINE!" she screamed, "I'll leave this business and let it be but Will I'll have you know I'll never love you ever and this does nothing to change it anything at all! DO YOU HEAR ME! I HATE YOU YOU'RE A BASTERED! Oh and by the way, she added almost as a second though, "you'll never see your child but that shouldn't bother you seeing as you just 'helped' in the 'accident' of burning down a factory full!"_

_She had stormed off in anger. Content that he had herd her. However she hadn't herd from him in years and now she was receiving letters, the first one he received was after his daughters wedding but they lived in the United States. She had remembered laughing and she had received a letter from him about that… and burned it. _

Coming back to the here and now she picked up the letter broke the seal and read the letter.

Dear Virginia,

You know (and don't pretend you don't) that I have recently selected a new heir, A boy from London, and he has requested that I contact you and try to fix things. I've told him I tried and you ignored me. Please for his sake come and tell him. I'm begging (something you know I never do.) He will pick you up. You don't have to see me just him. And Virginia I should have said this years ago, when you left, before I got mad, before the incident, before I hurt you so much, I'm sorry.

Yours as always,

WW

She cried when she read that and decided to meet the boy. But only for the boy she told herself not because he's sorry and I still care. No, just for the boy that's why she was going. She remembered reading that he had a new heir but hadn't cared at all at the time. After her classes she put on her worn brown coat and walked out the door into the whipping wind wondering where this boy could be. She peered up and down the street, no cars came by, she had assumed however that it wouldn't be a "normal" mode of transportation. She sighed and sat down on the steps to wait. _this she thought is unlike him he's usually punctual but then again he always seemed to let me down so what else is new one would think in over 15 years a person could change._ Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang, a sliding noise, and a tentative "Miss. Virginia?" as he stuck out his hand.

A/N: this is where I leave you. Don't you love cliff hangers, but I suppose it isn't really one now is it. Anyway review and tell me what you think or where you think I should go with this. 'Till next time.


End file.
